


Zip

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Between Movies, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Angel helps Raven from her dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Mystique flings her heels off, sighing as her feet sink into plush hotel carpet. Blisters sit atop her toes, cramping reluctantly as she wiggles and digs them into the floor. 

Angel glides expertly across the carpet to the full length mirror with hardly a stumble or sink. A backless dress shamelessly displays acres of tan skin beneath freshly buzzing wings. She groans, stretching her arms over her head. 

"My wings are unhappy with me," Angel sighs, "Do we have more events this week?"

She shrugs, focusing on the room service menu. Any food sounds pleasant to her empty stomach now rumbling and roaring in her dress. 

"Would you unzip my dress?"

Angel steps out her heels, padding quietly across the floor. The buzz of her wings is near deafening as she hovers, hands gentle as she strokes her false blonde hair away. She stiffens at the first puff of warm breath ghosting across her shoulders. 

Angel holds her hair with one hand as her nose bumps over her spine. The zipper catches between her teeth with a metallic clink as she ever so slowly pulls it down to reveal creamy skin rippling into deep blue. Golden hair turns sleek and wiry red as it slips from her fingers.

The zipper smacks wetly against the base of her spine.


End file.
